


Lonesome

by amy1705



Category: White Collar
Genre: Other, prompfest v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1705/pseuds/amy1705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for elrhiarhodan's Promptfest V.  The prompt was Neal - Lonesome.  I have altered one word and cleaned up the punctuation. This is probably the most personal thing I have ever written and allowed anyone else to read.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lonesome

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for elrhiarhodan's Promptfest V. The prompt was Neal - Lonesome. I have altered one word and cleaned up the punctuation. This is probably the most personal thing I have ever written and allowed anyone else to read.

Most people don't realize you can be surrounded by others all day and still be lonesome. Crying yourself to sleep for sheer want of touch of another human being. Not necessarily sensual, just caring. Sensual is a wondrous bonus. Someone who wants you and not what you can do for them. Friends help, but some of them are so wrapped up in their own internal struggles that it's easy to become distracted from your own and push down your needs and desires to help them. Then finally, finally one day from the last place you would look, A pair of eyes light up at the sight of you. A smile appears just for you. A touch of another's skin just for you. It may not be for ever but it's for now. It may not be wise but it makes sense. It may not cure the loneliness but it gives you something to hold onto through the darkness.


End file.
